Nightmare
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por fastestmanalive] Prompt de Tina Wu/Magneta: Oliver tiene pesadillas/ataques de pánico.


**Nightmare**

 _Fastestmanalive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Arrow & The Flash _pertenecen a **Greg Berlanti** , **Marc Guggenheim** , **Andrew Kreisberg** , **Geoff Johns** , **David Nutter** , **Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions** , **Warner Bros** **Television** , **DC Comics** , **DC Entertainment** , **The CW** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

* * *

Esto es una traducción de _Nightmare_ , un fanfiction escrito por _fastestmanalive;_ el link a la historia original, publicada en **AO3** , pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.

* * *

 **(Resumen)**

 **[Traducción autorizada por** _ **fastestmanalive**_ **]** Prompt de Tina Wu/Magneta: Oliver tiene pesadillas/ataques de pánico.

* * *

 _Está de vuelta en la isla._

 _No sabe cómo llegó aquí; la última cosa que recuerda es haber cenado con Felicity, Dig y Roy en el sótano de Verdant._

 _Atraviesa el bosque, deseando tener su arco y flechas con él. Tiene el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar. Algo malo._

— _¡Oliver Queen!_

 _Da la vuelta. Frunce el ceño cuando ve el rostro sonriente de Ivo._

— _¿No se supone que estás muerto? —su propia voz suena distante y vacía para él._

 _Sara y Shado aparecen, arrodillándose en frente de Ivo. Lucen aliviados al verlo. Él pasa saliva._

— _Necesitas elegir —Ivo apunta a Shado con su arma, luego a Sara— ¿quién debe vivir? ¿Quién debe morir? Es tu decisión._

 _Sacude la cabeza, incapaz de moverse. Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo, ¿o sí? Es imposible. Esos tres ya están muertos._

 _De repente, la escena cambia. Merlyn está de pie en el lugar de Ivo, sujetando un arco, flecha en su lugar, lista para disparar._

— _Elige, Oliver —sonríe._

 _Casi se ahoga cuando ve a las personas entre las que Merlyn quiere que elija._

— _N-no, por favor._

 _Lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por el rostro de Thea; sus ojos están cerrados y luce como si estuviera musitando una plegaria. Barry sólo le sonríe con tristeza._

— _Está bien —le dice con voz firme—. De acuerdo. Entiendo._

— _¡No! —Oliver se acerca un paso, pero Merlyn levanta su arco._

— _Toma tu decisión —gruñe—. Elige a uno o los mataré a los tres._

 _Thea abre los ojos y lo observa directamente._

— _Ollie, por favor…_

— _Ella mató a Sara —le recuerda Merlyn—. Intentó matar a Barry también… Ha intentado atraparte durante meses —Thea solloza y voltea el rostro, pero Merlyn la empuja apoyando el pie sobre su estómago—. Elígela y serás libre de la miseria —Merlyn dirige su arco hacia la espalda de Thea._

— _¡No! —Oliver dice con rapidez antes de poder detenerse._

— _Bien —Merlyn sonríe cruelmente—. Tomaste tu decisión —apunta a Barry y dispara._

* * *

Los ojos de Oliver se abrieron de golpe y su respiración se tornó violenta. _Cálmate. Fue sólo un sueño._ Trató de controlar su respiración, inhalando por la nariz y liberando el aire a través de su boca.

Imágenes de su sueño _—las lágrimas de Thea, la sonrisa de Merlyn, la mueca de entendimiento de Barry y la sangre, mucha sangre—_ relampaguearon ante sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarla. Le zumbaban los oídos. Supo que sería incapaz de volver a dormir.

Se levantó, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y caminó a la cocina para encender la cafetera. Tenía una noche larga delante de él.

* * *

 _Las paredes se desmoronan; piezas de concreto llueven sobre su espalda, pero no puede sentir nada. Ha estado aquí antes, lo sabe, pero han pasado años. No es posible._

 _Un gruñido a su derecha. Gira y ve…_

— _¿Tommy?_

 _Otro gruñido. Está junto a Tommy de inmediato, intentando remover los pesados bloques de concreto encima de su cuerpo, pero sus brazos se sienten como gelatina: lucen igual que siempre, pero no queda fuerza en ellos._

— _A-aguanta, v-voy a…_

— _¿Oliver?_

 _El corazón se le detiene. No. No. No. Esto no está pasando._

 _Barry lo observa, con el rostro contorsionado de dolor. Solloza._

— _Me duele._

— _Lo sé, lo sé —Oliver contiene las lágrimas, intentando remover los pesados bloques del cuerpo de Barry—. No… No puedo hacerlo —sus ojos pican—. Barry, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo, no…_

— _Está bien —Barry alza una mano y le acaricia la cara, eliminando una lágrima con su pulgar—. Todo está bien, Ollie._

 _Oliver sujeta la mano de Barry y la oprime._

— _No, no, no lo está. Tengo que salvarte._

— _Está bien si no lo haces. Está bien —susurra Barry y sonríe._

— _No, detente. Detente. No te atrevas a morir, Allen, no te atrevas. Yo… voy a… —intenta tirar de Barry, pero sus brazos se bloquean y no puede moverlos del todo._

 _Barry cierra los ojos._

— _Está bien, está bien, está bien… ahora voy a dormir…_

— _¡No! —jadea, pero no puede hacer nada. Se siente solo y asustado. No puede salvar a su amor, su cuerpo no lo permite, su mente no lo deja. Está fallando de nuevo…_

* * *

—¡Oliver!

Despertó con un grito, levantándose y agitando los brazos.

—¡Oliver, sólo somos nosotros!

Oliver calmó sus movimientos, observando a su alrededor. Roy estaba de pie delante de él, con las manos levantadas y los ojos muy abiertos. Felicity justo al lado, mirándolo preocupada. Diggle estaba a sus espaldas, aparentemente listo para sujetarlo si se lanzaba hacia ellos.

—Lo siento —gruñó y se sentó de nuevo. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos.

Sus pesadillas se habían vuelto peores durante la última semana; usualmente, podía controlarlas muy bien, pero se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Ya ni siquiera estaba durmiendo en realidad, sólo tomaba siestas de veinte minutos cuando la fatiga se volvía demasiada.

—De acuerdo, tuve suficiente —Felicity bufó. Oliver la observó—. Voy a llamar a Barry.

—No, no lo vas a hacer —Oliver intentó quitarle el teléfono de la mano, pero ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y él se vio demasiado cansado para seguirla. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos con un gruñido.

Había sido un error hablarle a Felicity sobre sus recurrentes pesadillas, pero, bueno, había estado cansado por tener una noche pesada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Ella había estado animándolo a hablar con Barry para decirle sobre los sueños que había estado teniendo, pero Oliver se negó. Barry no sería capaz de mejorarlos. Nadie podía hacer eso. Sólo tendría que esperar a que las pesadillas se detuvieran por sí solas.

—Por favor, no lo llames —Oliver masculló contra sus brazos, sabiendo que Felicity podía escucharlo. Ella apoyó una mano en su hombro y puso el teléfono en la mesa.

—De acuerdo, pero si esto empeora, voy a decirle.

Oliver gruñó en respuesta y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un —gracias al cielo— sueño sin pesadillas.

* * *

 _Está caminando por los Glades. Es extraño: El Proyecto ocurrió hace años y, sin embargo, todo luce como si hubiera sucedido minutos antes de su llegada._

 _Camina penosamente a través de los escombros, de la nada completamente agotado y supone que es por aquello de no dormir._

 _En la distancia, puede distinguir la sombra borrosa de dos personas y tiene la impresión de que discuten. Corre hacia ellos y es más rápido de lo que había creído_ _—_ _resulta que no estaban tan lejos como había pensado, después de todo… es raro_ _—_ _._

— _¡Oliver! Qué alegría que pudieras acompañarnos —la voz envía un temblor por su columna vertebral._

— _Slade. ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? —nada de esto tiene sentido. Racionalmente, sabe que todo está bien, que Slade ya no es un peligro, pero…_

 _Barry está arrodillado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, con muchas flechas encajadas en su espalda y pecho. Oliver no entiende: Barry no está sanando; la sangre borbotea de sus heridas, formando un charco a sus pies._

— _Oh, sí —dice Slade y toma una flecha de su carcaj e inspecciona la cabeza: está cubierta de un líquido pegajoso—. Tú hermana me dio la receta. Linda chica. Casi la paso por alto._

 _Oliver mastica un grito y se arrodilla junto a Barry, que se inclina en su dirección de inmediato. Cuando observa de nuevo, Slade ha desaparecido._

— _Está bien. Yo… no voy a sentir nada en unos cuantos minutos —Oliver quiere decirle algo, pero no_ puede _; es como si le hubieran cosido la boca—. Está bien, Ollie, está bien._

 _Sacude la cabeza, sacando cuidadosamente las flechas de su cuerpo. Barry grita de dolor._

— _¡Detente! ¡Detente, por favor! —solloza. Oliver para de inmediato—. No sirve. Voy… a…_

— _¡No! —Exclama de repente, encontrando su voz de nuevo—. Voy a sacarte de aquí._

— _Está bien. Yo… estoy en paz con esto._

— _¡Deja de decir que está bien! —exclama, rozando la histeria. Se pone de pie, intentando levantar a Barry con él._

— _Está bien, Ollie, está bien._

— _¡No, detente! ¡Detente! ¡No voy a dejarte morir! ¡Deten…!_

—¡Oliver, despierta!

Oliver abrió los ojos. Barry estaba revoloteando encima de él, sujetándolo por los hombros. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus cejas, juntas en un dejo de preocupación.

—Estás… estás… —Barry enarcó las cejas al escucharlo—. Estás bien.

—Claro que sí.

Oliver lo envolvió en sus brazos; Barry, por supuesto, no lo esperaba, estando encima de él, así que cayó sobre el pecho de Oliver con un "¡oomph!".

Oliver se aferró a Barry como si fuera un salvavidas; hundió el rostro en su hombro, con brazos y piernas rodeándolo, sintiendo el poco familiar picoteo de las lágrimas en los ojos.

Sintió a Barry intentando alejarse, por lo que lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—No, _por favor._

Barry lo hizo callar.

—Está bien, sólo voy a quitarme los zapatos.

Oliver aflojó su agarre. Barry se sentó, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se volvió a acostar a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos. Oliver se derritió en el abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Barry. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo… se sentía tan débil y abandonado, pero en realidad eso no era lo que le importaba ahora; necesitaba saber que Barry estaba ahí, a salvo y _vivo._

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, Barry deslizando sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Oliver, intentando calmarlo. Oliver cerró los ojos y se concentró en Barry: su olor, la firmeza de su cuerpo, el tranquilo latido de su corazón bajo su oído.

—Felicity me llamó —la voz de Barry fue casi inaudible, como si no quisiera interrumpir demasiado el silencio—. No tienes que decirme nada, pero…

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Oliver respiró profundo y acarició el pecho de Barry con su nariz. Recibió un pequeño beso en la frente en respuesta.

—Son sólo… sueños —Barry permaneció en silencio, dándole tiempo y no forzándolo—. Sobre… tú estabas… morías.

Barry se apartó un poco para observarlo. Esperó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron fijos los unos en los otros para hablar.

—Estoy bien. Estoy aquí. ¿Fue sólo hoy o…?

—Ha pasado durante una semana completa, más o menos.

Barry suspiró y alineó su frente con la de Oliver. Su aliento era tibio sobre sus labios.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Oliver se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada—. Eres muy terco.

Oliver cerró los ojos, avergonzado.

—Yo estaba… no quería que pensaras que…

—Yo no estoy pensando nada… sabes que puedes decirme cosas como ésta, ¿cierto? No soy sólo una cara bonita.

Oliver bufó.

—Lo sé, sólo… no quería molestarte.

—Tú nunca me molestas.

—Y… estaba… no sé.

Barry le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Lo entiendo, pero… no voy a decirle a nadie. No es asunto de nadie.

Oliver esperaba que su gratitud se reflejara en sus ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado para hablar y, juzgando la suave sonrisa de Barry, había logrado su cometido. También deseó que Barry entendiera el sutil _no quiero perderte, nunca, te amo, pero no puedo decirlo aún._

Estaba más calmado ahora, casi listo para volver a dormir y, por primera vez en una semana, no estaba asustado de tener pesadillas.

Barry se apartó un poco de nuevo.

—¿Puedo tomar un pantalón deportivo? No me siento con ganas de dormir en mis jeans —Oliver asintió y rió por lo bajo. Ni siquiera necesitaba decir lo que necesitaba, porque Barry de antemano lo sabía.

Un par de segundos después, Barry estaba a su lado nuevamente. Oliver abrió los ojos, sólo un poco y vio a Barry abriendo los brazos. Sonrió.

—Vamos por esos abrazos ahora.

Esa noche, Oliver no tuvo más pesadillas.

* * *

 **(Notas)**

—Traducción hecha y corregida a la velocidad de _The Flash,_ por eso, si notan algún error o incoherencia, díganmelo, por favor.

—Si tienen la oportunidad, visiten el perfil de _fastestmanalive_ —el link está en mi propio perfil—, que tiene otras historias de ésta pareja bastante lindas.

* * *

 _Travesura realizada._

 _Nox!_


End file.
